This invention relates generally to portable electronic devices, and more particularly to a method for determining the location of a portable electronic device is within a specific vehicle.
It is known to use a software application running on a mobile computing device to track a user's location and ultimately to report that location to a remote computer system. The remote computer system may use the location information for purposes such as calculation and payment of fees, for example road tolls or parking fees.
The mobile computing device may be moved between different vehicles. In some applications, such as road tolling systems, it is necessary or desirable for the software application to accurately identify which vehicle the mobile computing device is in. For example, the price of a toll may depend on the particular vehicle's characteristics.
One problem with existing software applications of this type is that the user is required to manually interact with the software application in order to set the vehicle identification.